Truk Gavum
"The Swords of Sangheilios... ancient titles, new alliances, the galaxy has left us behind and bares no mercy in its haste I see." ''-Truk Gavum to Greta Kovum on Havannah during peace talks.'' Truk Gavum was a former bridge officer of the Unparalleled Ardency, a ORS-Class Heavy Cruiser of the Covenant Navy. During his time aboard the Ardency Truk became the lead weapons officer and personally participated in glassing operations on numerous Human colonies before the ships eventual crash on the Human world of Havannah in 2529. Background Early Life Truk Gavum grew up on the Sangheili world of Glyke, a major ship building colony supplying warships for the Covenant. Gavum being one of the wealthy clans on the planet was involved with stewardship of a vast amount of the ship yards in the system. Notoriously Truk recalls his uncles deep pride in supplying the Covenant with capable warships, noting his disdain however for the politics a wealthy family was expected to participate in. Truk often trained in his spare time with a spear or two curve blades, honing his balance and maneuverability within the honeycomb of machinery and pipework which made up the assembly plants near his Keep. Truk would go to join the Covenant Military. Human-Covenant War. An adept swordsman Truk's exceptional skills and personal dedication were heavily noticed in his early military career and he was recruited into the Covenant Special Operations and had become a Special Operations Officer by the time of the Human-Covenant War. In 2559 Truk Gavumee' was stationed aboard the Unparalleled Ardency during the attack on the Human world of Havannah. Truk would be one of the only bridge officers to survive the crash and lead the reorganization of the survivors once the Covenant abandoned them on the planet. Establishing the Nou Jeeneh Following the Covenant and UNSC abandonment of the colony Truk and the Covenant survivors were stricken with a sense of hopelessness which boiled over into internal conflict. Infighting between Jiralhanae and Sangheili erupted almost immediately with Truk rising as a sort of general leading a crusade against the Jiralhanae and reducing them to primitives which carried out heavy tank unit roles for the survivors. Truk and several other high ranking Sangheili soon began to fight over leadership of the survivors ultimately leading to Truk overthrowing his competitors following a meditation to sacrifice his soul for added strength in battle. Once Truk had assumed control of the survivors he organized the force into the Nou Jeeneh which translates roughly to No Soul but understood as 'The Soulless'. Truk's Nou Jeeneh was a draconian dictatorship which commonly employed slavery of lesser members and raiding of surviving Human settlements discovered shortly after. Notably Truk underwent severe psychological anguish during this period into an Emperor as accounts of those close to him prior to the crash on Havannah regarded him as a particularly merciful and calculated leader. Jaeter Contact In 2556 forces from Jaeter chasing off Jiralhanae invaders arrived at Havannah, the first time space faring technology had arrived at Havannah in over twenty years. Peace talks with the Jaeter Forces, and later a mediated summit with the Elysian Republic would see Havannah and its factions joining Jaeter in a strategic alliance which would later evolve into the Outer Planet Alliance in order to avoid UEG reclamation of the colony. Truk spearheaded the conversion to a united Havannah particularly through the Nou Jeeneh which an aesthetic following along with carrying out justice and special operations for Havannah. 2557-Present Currently the Nou Jeeneh is still lead by Truk Gavum and is acting as the formal Intelligence and Special Operations branch of the Outer Planet Alliance (OPA). Truk Gavum was then given the title of Supreme Commander and lead the Nou Jeeneh garrisoned on Havannah however occupying a multi-planetary presence. Truk was able to acquire an Orsan-pattern Heavy Cruiser which he had outfitted and refit with various human-designed weapon systems to replace those which were damaged and far more expensive to replace. Renamed the Prevailing Ardency, the Orsan-pattern Heavy cruiser would lead the OPA's Special Operations as its mobile headquarters. Category:Sangheili Category:Jaeter Era